バイオレットサファイア
by Reii Harumi
Summary: Seorang gadis biasa yang ternyata adalah seorang penulis remaja yang tengah naik daun , namun karena sebuah tantangan dari penggemarnya membuat Kushina harus menulis perjalanan cinta seorang remaja biasa . Siapakah penggemar itu ? Akankah Minato maupun Kushina merasakan indahnya cinta pertama mereka ? First fic in new pair .


バイオレットサファイア

(Baiorettosafaia)

Disclamier : Saya menghargai Masashi Kishimoto sebagai pencipta dari komik 'Naruto' .

Pairing : Namikaze Minato x Uzumaki Kushina

Genre : Romance , Friendship , etc .

Warn : Hanya author biasa yang masih butuh pembelajaran .

~This is a first fic in a new pairing . Hope you like this story ~

.

**DLDR !**

.

Here we go !

.

.

# Chapter 1 #

"_Ohayou_ , _Kaa – san , Tou – san _." Sapa seorang pemuda kepada ibu dan ayahnya yang berada di ruang makan .

"_Ohayou mou , _Minato . Ayo , segera sarapan ." Ujar seorang wanita bermata _sapphire_ dengan rambut coklat madu , Namikaze Hitomi .

Pemuda bernama Minato itu pun berjalan menuju bangku yang berhadapan langsung dengan pemuda dewasa dengan raut tegas berambut seperti ia – pirang - dengan manik mata berwarna _aqua_ , Namikaze Raito .

"Minato , bagaimana dengan sekolahmu selama kami pergi ke London ?" Tanya pemuda tegas tersebut seraya menyeruput kopi panas yang telah disediakan oleh sang istri .

"Biasa saja , _Tou –san . _Lagipula , aku tidak menghabiskan uang jajan yang kalian transfer ke rekeningku ." Ujar Minato yang kemudian mengigit roti isinya .

Tiba – tiba Nyonya Namikaze terkikik geli yang lantas membuat Minato dan Raito menatapnya keheranan.

"_Ne , ne ..._ Kita ini sudah lama sekali tidak makan bersama seperti ini . Mengapa kalian seperti saling bermusuhan begitu ? Ayah dan anak sama – sama kakunya hmppt ," Ujar Hitomi yang berusaha agar tidak terkikik terlalu berlebihan .

"Aku berangkat ." Ujar Minato seraya beranjak pergi dari ruang makan .

"Eh ? Kau belum menghabiskan sarapanmu ." Ujar Hitomi yang melihat masih terdapat setengah roti dan susu yang belum dihabiskan .

"Aku sudah kenyang . _Jaa Tou – san ,Kaa – san _." Balas Minato yang kemudian menghilang dibalik tembok pemisah ruang makan dengan ruang tamu .

"Huuh ! Anak itu semakin hari semakin menyebalkan saja !" Sunggut Hitomi .

"Sudahlah , Minato kan sudah besar . Jangan kau anggap ia kecil terus ." Ujar Raito yang langsung menghabiskan secangkir kopinya .

"Tapi ... tapi ... Masa kedua anak kita berperilaku sama seperti itu pada kita ?! Minako – chan juga begitu padaku dan sekarang Minato ," Ujar Hitomi dengan tatapan sendu .

"Sudahlah , Hito – chan . Minato dan Minako hanya lebih membutuhkan banyak waktu untuk memahami pekerjaan kita , lagipula Minato akan meneruskan warisan perusahaan ." Ujar Raito seraya mengelus – elus pundak istrinya .

"Kau benar , Raito – kun . " Ujar Hitomi yang sedikit mulai tenang .

'_Kuharap ada orang yang mampu merubah sifat Minato maupun Minako.' _

Di sebuah mobil sport berwarna _gray metalic_ terlihat seorang pemuda dengan sebuah _headset_ menggantung di telinga sebelah kirinya , tampak ia tengah bercakap – cakap dengan seseorang .

"_YAA*! MINATO NO BAKA ! KAU MENDENGARKANKU TIDAK SIH ?!" _

"Aku mendengarkan semua keluh kesahmu , **Namikaze Minako – **sama ." Ujar Minato penuh penekanan seraya memasang kembali _headset _yang sempat ia lepas setelah mendapat teriakan 'sayang' dari kakaknya .

"_Hei ! Apa – apaan itu dengan _suffix _ - sama hah ?! Pokoknya aku hanya ingin mengatakan bahwa aku tidak akan pulang ke Jepang untuk waktu yang belum bisa di tentukan ." _

Minato menyerengit , "Kenapa kau tidak akan pulang ? _Kaa – san _pasti akan sedih bila kau tidak pulang untuk keempat kalinya ."

"_Gah ! Apa pedulinya _Kaa – san _ ? Mereka hanya peduli dengan perusahaan mereka . Mereka pasti akan baik – baik saja walau aku tidak pulang . " _

"Tapi setidaknya kau pulang untuk sehari saja . Kasihan mereka ."

"_Minato , aku tahu kau sangat menyayangi mereka namun kau sebenarnya juga tidak senang bukan bila mereka mengungkit tentang permasalahan penerus perusahaan ?" _

Minato hanya terdiam mendengar ucapan kakak perempuannya . Benar ia menyayangi kedua orangtuanya namun untuk masalah penerus perusahaan ia sudah tidak kuat mendengar tentang tersebut .

"_Aku juga sama denganmu . Mereka pasti akan menanyakan tentang karirku dalam dunia tulis . Bila hasilnya kurang memuaskan mereka akan mengatakan bahwa aku telah salah pilih jalur dan seharusnya aku mengambil mata kuliah menejemen bukan sastra ." _

"Jadi ... Itukah alasan kau tidak pulang ?" Ujar Minato setelah sekian lama terdiam .

"Bingo _! Ah ! Sudah dulu ya , editorku sudah datang . _Jaa _" _

_**PIP **_

Minato melepas kasar _headset_nya sedikit kasar ke jok di samping kirinya . Ia segera melajukan mobilnya menuju tempat ia menimba ilmu hampir 2 tahun , **Konokami **_**Gakuen **_.

.

Minato kini berada di lapangan parkir di Konokami Gakuen . Ia segera keluar dari mobilnya dengan tas ransel yang hanya digendong di bahu kanannya dan tak lupa mengunci otomatis mobilnya . Minato berjalan santai menuju gedung utama Konokami Gakuen . Sekilas tentang Konokami Gakuen , sekolah ini sama seperti sekolah umum di Jepang yang membedakannya adalah kebebasan dalam memilih pelajaran . Semua yang ada di sini boleh unjuk gigi akan kebolehan mereka dalam bidang apapun , baik akademis maupun non-akademis . Bangunan sekolah ini memiliki lima lantai dengan cat berwarna kalem serta aksen – aksen klasik yang menambah daya tarik tersendiri .

"Yo ! Minato !" Sapa pemuda dengan gaya rambut seperti nanas , Nara Shikaku .

"Yo , Shika ." Balas Minato tak semangat .

"_Tumben_ kau tidak semangat ." Ujar Shikaku .

"Aku memang sedang tidak semangat , Shika ." Balas Minato .

"Karena kakakmu kah?" Tanya Shikaku .

_BINGO_!

"Haah ... Kau ada masalah apalagi dengan kakakmu hah?" Tanya Shikaku sedikit bosan dengan topik 'pembicaraan' kali ini .

"Hei ! Aku belum menjawab pertanyaanmu sebelumnya ." Sanggah Minato .

"Dari raut wajahmu sudah terjawab pertanyaanku sebelumnya ." Balas Shikaku dengan seringai jahilnya .

"Tapi – "

BRRUUGG

"?!"

"_I – ittai .._"

Seorang gadis berambut merah sepinggang mengeliat diatas tubuh seseorang . Sang gadis tersebut membuka kelopak matanya perlahan .

"KYAAAA!"

Gadis tersebut terjengkang ke belakang dan menyilangkan keduan lengannya di depan dada .

Mata _violet_nya masih menatap takut – takut pada Minato yang telah bangkit dari jatuhnya .

"M – Maafkan aku !" Ujar gadis tersebut seraya berdiri dan berlari menjauh .

Minato menatap gadis berambut merah itu melalui ekor matanya .

"_Daijoubu ka , _Minato ?" Tanya Shikaku .

Minato terdiam tidak menjawab Shikaku yang berdiri di sampingnya , tangannya berusaha menggapai sebuah _name tag _.

'_Uzumaki ... Kushina ?' _

Minato segera beranjak berdiri dengan tatapan matanya masih menatap _name tag _tersebut .

"Gadis tadi bernama Uzumaki Kushina , " Ujar Shikaku yang tampak bisa memahami isi otak Minato .

"Kau kenal gadis tadi ?" Tanya Minato .

"Ya . Sewaktu SMP , aku selalu satu kelas dengannya ," Ujar Shikaku sambil melangkah kembali .

"Tapi kau jangan terlalu dekat – dekat dengannya ." Lanjut Shikaku yang sukses membuat alis Minato menyerengit .

"Dia gadis yang aneh . Dulu ia selalu memakai baju yang kebesaran dan kepanjangan , kacamata yang besar , dan yang paling membuatnya aneh adalah rambutnya ." Jelas Shikaku .

"Memang ada apa dengan rambutnya ? " Tanya kembali Minato .

"Hmmm ... sebenarnya rambutnya bagus dan terawat hanya saja rambutnya mengerikan seperti darah , " Ucap Shikaku .

"Padahal dia orang yang baik walau ada logat bahasa yang selalu ia tutupi ." Lanjut Shikaku .

"Seperti apa ?"

"Hmm ... tte - ... te ... ah ! Sudahlah aku lupa ! Pokoknya logat bahasanya menurut dia itu aneh ." Ucap Shikaku .

"Tapi rasanya aku pertama kali bertemu dan mendengar namanya ," Ucap Minato seraya membenarkan gendongan tasnya dan memasuki kelas '_**2 – A'**_ .

"Memang ia anak baru ." Balas Shikaku sambil duduki dibangkunya yang diikuti Minato duduk di depannya .

Minato menyerengit kembali .

"Kau lupa ? Kau meminta Fugaku untuk menggantikanmu dalam rapat minggu lalu karena kau mau mengantar orangtuamu ke bandara ." Ujar Shikaku dengan helaan nafas sejenak .

"Pantas saja aku tidak tahu . " Ujar Minato , '_Awas kau Fugaku ! Kau harusnya memberitahukan aku soal ini !' _

"Aku sudah memberitahukanmu tapi _handphone_mu tidak aktif dan saat ku datangi rumahmu , kau tidak ada dirumah terus ," Ujar datar seorang pemuda yang berdiri disamping Minato dengan kedua tangan dimasukkan ke saku celana .

"F – Fugaku ?! Sejak kapan kau di sini ?" Ujar Minato kaget dengan kedatangan tiba – tiba sahabat kecilnya , Uchiha Fugaku .

"Sejak wajah 'malaikat'mu perlahan berubah menjadi wajah 'iblis' ," Ujar Fugaku dengan seringai andalan Uchiha .

"Cih ! Kalian berdua selalu saja bisa menebak apa yang ku pikirkan . Apakah kalian memiliki kemampuan diluar nalar manusia hm ?" Ujar Minato yang sedikit kesal .

"Karena kami telah bersahabat denganmu sejak kecil , Ah ! Bukan ! Sejak bayi kita sudah bersahabat ." Ucap Shikaku dengan rasa bangga yang setelah sekian lama ia selalu pendam .

Minato melirik ke arah Fugaku dan secara tiba – tiba Fugaku memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lirikkan Minato .

"Apa ?" Tanya datar Fugaku .

"Kau kenapa ? Kau tampak lesu ." Ujar Minato yang sukses membuat Shikaku langsung menatap Fugaku .

"_Nandemonai_ ." Balas Fugaku .

"Ah .. _Palingan_ karena gara – gara gadis berambut raven itu ." Ujar Shikaku seraya melirik ke arah gadis berambut raven yang tengah tertawa bersama sahabat – sahabatnya , Honma Mikoto .

"Kau lagi berantem dengan Mikoto ya ?"Ujar Minato dengan tatapan jahilnya .

"_Urusai_ , aku sedang tidak mood untuk membahasnya ." Ujar Fugaku dengan _deathglare_nya yang tentunya tidak berpengaruh untuk Shikaku dan Minato .

"Kau memang terlalu kaku _sih_ , Fugaku ." Ujar Shikaku yang langsung mendapat 'jitakkan persahabatan' dari Fugaku .

"Hei ! Kenapa kau menjitakku ?!" Ujar Shikaku sambil mengusap – usap ubun – ubunnya .

"Agar otak cerdasmu tidak rusak lagi dan tidak membuat mulutmu mengucapkan ucapan tadi ." Ujar Fugaku .

"Loh ? Kau memang kaku seperti es ." Bantah Shikaku .

"Itu lebih baik daripada mendekati gadis yang ia sukai tapi tidak punya keberanian ." Sindir Fugaku yang langsung membuat Shikaku sedikit bersemu .

"Hahahahaha ... Shikaku lihatlah wajahmu ! Hahahaha .." Ujar Minato yang terus tertawa melihat wajah Shikaku yang langka ini .

"_Urasai_ ! Awas ya kalian – "

_**Kringggggg ... Siswa siswi kelas 1 , 2 , dan 3 harap segera memasuki ruangan kelas ... Kringggggg **_

Fugaku segera menuju bangkunya di seberang kiri Minato . Jam pertama sekarang adalah mata pelajaran Matematika .

SREEEK

Pintu geser kelas terbuka dan seorang wanita dengan pakaian dinas untuk mengajar – kemeja putih , rok hitam 5 cm diatas lutut – dengan tambahan blouse warna _magenta _ , Matsumi Hikaru .

"_Ohayou _anak – anak ," Sapa Hikaru – sensei kepada seluruh murid 2 – A .

"_Ohayou mou _ , Hikaru – sensei ." Balas serempak murid kelas 2 – A .

"Hari ini kalian akan kedatangan murid baru , pindahan dari Korea ." Ujar Hikaru sensei yang serentak membuat hampir seisi kelas menjadi ribut .

"Baiklah , sepertinya kalian sudah penasaran . Uzumaki – san , silahkan masuk ." Perintah Hikaru – sensei kepada seseorang yang berada di ambang pintu geser kelas .

Sosok itu berjalan memasuki kelas perlahan dengan wajah sedikit menunduk . Sosok itu terus berjalan hingga berhenti di tengah kelas dan secaran perlahan ia mengangkat wajah . Sosok itu memiliki rambut merah sepinggang dengan manik mata berwarna _violet_ dengan baju seragam yang begitu mencetak tubuh indahnya .

"Uzumaki – san , silakan perkenalkan dirimu ." Ujar lembut Hikaru – sensei .

"_W – watashi wa _Uzumaki Kushina _desu . Yoroshiku onegaishimasu ._" Ujar gadis yang bernama Kushina itu .

Seluruh murid hampir menunjukan ekspresi wajah yang berbeda , ada yang menatapnya kagum , iri , terpana hingga mesum . Namun semua ekpresi kembali berubah ketika Hikaru – sensei mengatakan ...

"Uzumaki – san , silahkan duduk di samping kanan Namikaze ."

"HAH?!"

Para murid laki – laki langsung menangis tersedu – sedu karena terkalah lagi oleh sang Namikaze sedangkan murid perempuan berandai – andai merekalah yang merupakan murid baru itu agar bisa duduk satu meja dengan pujaan seantaro di Konokami Gakuen .

"Namikaze – san ! Angkat tanganmu !" Perintah Hikaru – sensei .

Minato dengan malas – malasan mengangkat lengan kanannya ke atas .

Kushina berjalan menuju bangku di samping kanan Minato . Setelah sampai ia pun duduk dengan kepala tertunduk .

"Hei ."

Kushina melirik ke arah Minato yang tengah menatap papan tulis , "Kau tidak perlu takut kepadaku . Aku bukanlah seekor singa yang buas ." Lanjut Minato seraya menulis catatan di buku matematikanya .

"Maaf ." Ujar pelan Kushina .

"Untuk ?" Balas Minato .

"Maaf , tadi pagi aku menabrakmu dan maaf karena aku ... " Ucapan Kushina terhenti karena begitu susah menjelaskannya secara lisan .

"Sudahlah , aku sudah memaafkanmu ." Balas Minato yang seakan mengerti maksud Kushina .

"_Arigatou _, Eng - "

"Minato . Namikaze Minato ." Ujar Minato seraya memalingkan wajah menghadap Kushina .

"A – a – _Arigatou_ Minato – san ." Ujar Kushina .

"Karena kau sudah lancang memanggilku dengan 'Minato – san' , bolehkah aku memanggilmu 'Kushina' ?" Tanya Minato .

"T – tentu saja ." Ujar Kushina dengan senyum simpulnya .

"Baiklah , aku di sini sebagai ketua kelas sekaligus ketua OSIS . Jadi , ada kemungkinan aku harus mengajakmu berkeliling sekolah ." Ujar Minato seraya memalingkan wajahnya ke arah papan tulis kembali .

"Baiklah ! Aku ingin kau yang mengantarku berkeliling sekolah ini !" Ujar ceria Kushina yang sedikit demi sedikit mulai menunjukan sifat aslinya .

"Oke , setelah mata pelajaran kedua aku akan mengajakmu berkeliling sekolah ." Ujar Minato yang menghentikan sejenak kegiatan mencatatnya .

Kushina hanya mengangguk lalu kembali mencatat pelajaran yang sempat tertunda tadi .

'_Rasanya ... aku seperti berbicara dengan kakakku , nyaman .' _

**Skip Time – **

# 20 menit setelah bel istirahat #

"_Ne , _Minato – san ... kapan kau akan mengajakku berkeliling sekolah ini ?" Tanya Kushina seraya merapikan alat tulis dan buku yang berserakan .

"Sebentar lagi ." Balas Minato singkat , padat , dan tidak jelas .

Kushina menggembungkan kedua pipinya , "Huuh ! Sudah 10x kau mengucapkan i – "

GREP

"?!"

"Naki – chan ~"

Tubuh Kushina sedikit menegang tatkala mendengar sapaan itu .

'_N – naki – chan ? Hanya satu orang yang di dunia ini yang memanggilku begitu , yaitu ... '_

"M – Miho – chan ?" Tanya Kushina seraya memutar badannya ke belakang .

"Iya ! Ini aku ! Miho !" Ucap gadis berambut raven dengan riang .

"Huaaaaahhhh! Miho – chan !" Pekik Kushina yang langsung menerjang kembali Mikoto .

"Hiks ... hiks ... aku tak menyangka akan bertemu denganmu lagi , Miho – chan ... hiks ... _tadaima_ Miho – chan ," Ujar Kushina yang masih memeluk erat sahabat kecilnya itu .

"_Okaeri _Naki – chan ." Balas lembut Mikoto sambil mengusap – usap lembut punggung Kushina .

"Ehem !"

Kushina dan Mikoto langsung melepaskan pelukan mereka setelah pemuda berambut pirang itu berdeham untuk menginterupsi kegiatan yang menurutnya hampir menjurus ke _yuri_ .

"Huh ! Dasar pengganggu !" Ujar ketus Mikoto .

"Mikoto , aku ini ada urusan dengan Kushina , jadi mohonlah pengertiannya ." Ujar santai Minato .

"Kushina ? Hei ! Sejak kapan kau boleh memanggilnya begitu ?" Tanya Mikoto penasaran .

"Sejak ia duduk bersamaku ." Balas kembali Minato .

Mikoto melirik kearah Kushina dengan tatapan mata yang meminta jawaban yang bisa lebih 'memuaskan' dibanding ucapan Minato .

"Aku telah lancang memanggil nama kecil , jadi ya ... ia ku bolehkan memanggil nama kecilku juga ." Ujar Kushina .

Mikoto menganggukkan kepalanya pelan , "Lalu kau ada urusan apa dengan Minato ini ?" Tanya Mikoto kembali sambil melirik ke arah Minato .

"Dia mau – Huuuuaaaaaa " Pekik Kushina ketika pergelangan tangannya ditarik oleh Minato yang menyisakan Mikoto yang menggembungkan kedua pipinya sebal .

"Hosh ... hosh ... Ini ... hosh ada ... di mana ?" Tanya Kushina setelah berlari – ditarik paksa- dengan Minato .

Kini mereka berada di sebuah tempat yang cukup rindang dengan berbagai macam tumbuhan dan bunga tumbuh subur .

"_Sugoii desu ne _ ..." Ucap Kushina takjub dengan tempat yang kini ia datangi .

"Kau suka tempat ini ?" Tanya Minato yang sudah bisa mengatur deru nafasnya .

Kushina menganggukkan kepalanya senang , " Iya ! Bahkan di Korea pun aku tidak menemukan taman di sekolah yang begitu indah ini _– ttebane _!" Ujar semangat Kushina .

"_Ttebane_ ?" Beo Minato dengan menaikkan salah satu alisnya .

Kushina langsung menutup rapat mulutnya dan perlahan tatapannya berubah sendu .

"Sudahlah , tak perlu kau tutupi . Kau tahu ? Itu adalah ciri khasmu ." Ujar Minato seraya tersenyum dan mengacak – acak ujung kepala Kushina .

"Tapi ... itu aneh ." Ujar Kushina sedikit mengerucutkan bibirnya .

"Menurutku tidak , justru itu nilai tambah untuk dirimu ." Timpal Minato .

Kushina menatap intens Minato . Baru kali ada laki – laki yang berani berbicara dengannya bahkan mengatakan bahwa logatnya itu ciri khasnya .

'_Ia laki – laki yang baik _.' Batin Kushina ketika menatap Minato .

"Hei , kenapa kau menatapku seakan kau akan memakanku hidup – hidup ?" Ujar Minato dengan tatapan jahilnya .

"Bukan ! Aku hanya ... senang ." Ujar Kushina yang membuat Minato bingung dengan ucapannya .

"Kau tahu ? Kau adalah teman pertama laki – lakiku di sekolah ini !" Lanjut Kushina dengan senyum manis dan pipi yang sedikit merona .

DEG !

Entah kenapa Minato merasa bahwa Kushina begitu manis , berbeda sekali dengan apa yang diceritakan oleh Shikaku .

"To - san ... Minato – san ... MINATO !" Teriak Kushina di telinga kiri Minato .

"Ugh ! Kenapa kau berteriak di telinga ku ?" Ujar Minato bete sambil mengusap – usap telinganya .

"Habis daritadi ku panggil tidak menyahut , aku hanya ingin bilang bagaimana cara untuk kembali ke kelas ? 10 menit lagi bel masuk ." Ujar Kushina sambil melirik jam tangannya .

"10 Menit lagi ? Ah ! Maafkan aku ... harusnya kau sudah mengetahui tempat – tempat yang lainnya ." Ujar Minato menyesal .

"Tidak apa – apa , masih ada hari besok bukan ?" Ujar Kushina .

"Baiklah , ayo kembali ke kelas ." Ajak Minato yang diikuti oleh Kushina .

BRRRUK

Minato menghempaskan tubuhnya diatas kasur _king size_nya di kamar . Entah kenapa hari ini begitu melelahkan juga menyenangkan , tidak seperti hari biasa lainnya .

Tok ... tok ... tok ...

"Minato ? Ini _Kaa – san _, boleh _Kaa – san _masuk ?"

"Masuk saja , pintunya tidak ku kunci ." Balas Minato sambil bangun dari tidur – tidurannya .

Hitomi melangkah masuk ke kamar putra satu – satunya itu .

"Ada apa _Kaa – san _? Tidak biasanya ." Ujar Minato dengan nada menyelidik .

Hitomi tertawa kecil , "Tidak . Ada yang ingin _Kaa – san _ katakan padamu ."

"Tentang apa ?" Tanya Minato acuh walau ia kini tengah perang batin .

'Please_ ... jangan tentang perusahaan !' _

"Tenang ... bukan soal perusahaan kok ." Ujar Hitomi lembut .

"Lalu ?" Ujar Minato dengan menaikkan salah satu alisnya .

'_Hufft... Aku selamat ... _Arigatou Kami – sama ._'_

"Lusa akan datang anak dari teman _Kaa – san _ , ia ingin menitipkan anaknya di sini selama kurang lebih satu sampai satu setengah tahun ." Ujar Hitomi yang sukses membuat mata Minato terbelalak .

"_N – nani ?!_"

_**T B C **_

_**Hajimemashite ! Aku author baru untuk pairing Minakushi , Doozo Yoroshiku Onegaishimasu ^^ **_

_**Mind to review ? **_


End file.
